


The Cheat

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Duffy can’t believe she’s doing this — her of all people. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	The Cheat

She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Her, of all people. She knew exactly what it was like to be cheated on and yet, he couldn’t be further from her mind if she tried.

Duffy’s tongue ran down his neck, her teeth scraping the skin. She smirked as she heard a moan escape his lips - it would appear she wasn’t the only one who enjoyed their neck being kissed. Her fingers began to undo his shirt buttons before she pushed his shirt apart and glided her hands over his chest and torso.

Their eyes met and she smiled shyly, the heat travelling up her body to her cheeks. He reached out and grabbed her breast hard, his fingernails digging into the material of her dress and bra.

“Remove your bra.”

There was something about the commanding tone of his voice that made her shiver all over. With goosebumps now visible on her skin, Duffy slowly pulled down the straps of her dress. She reached around and unclipped her bra, holding it out to him.

“Better for you?” She asked and he nodded.

“Much better!”

He grabbed her breast again, enticing a small groan from Duffy’s lips. She moaned again when he dipped his head to take her nipple in his mouth. Sucking and licking it, Duffy’s eyes flickered closed. Fuck, she was in heaven. 

She tiptoed her fingertips down his neck and moved her fingers through his hair. The more he played with her breasts, the wetter she found herself. He pulled away from her breasts and met Duffy’s gaze, noticing the subtle signs she was horny and wet.

He held two fingers out of her, “suck them.”

She held his gaze for a couple of seconds before she moved to take his fingers into her mouth. Her tongue caressed the skin on his fingers before she began to suck. He groaned loudly and her eyes widened. Had he forgotten their location?

He watched the way her eyes dilated as she sucked harder. Their eyes met again and he reluctantly moved his fingers from her mouth.

“You’re going to make me cum.”

She bit her lower lip hard and replied, “we don’t want you making a mess in your boxers do we?”

“Who says I’m wearing any.”

“Didn’t think you were the kind of man to go commando.” She reached out and gave him a gentle squeeze. He exhaled, feeling her hand. She smiled as she undid his belt and his trousers and pulled them from his waist.

As she wrapped her hand around his penis, she whispered: “Make love to me, please.”

As he caught her eye once again, Duffy smiled shyly and moved her hand, licking her thumb clean from the precum she’d collected. He rose her dress to her waist and bit his lip at her underwear. Hooking his thumbs either side of her knickers, he pulled them off. He stroked his index finger over her as he licked her neck.

“Oh God….” she whispered as she closed her eyes. Every stroke of his finger caused goosebumps along her body. He inserted his finger and she gasped.

“Hmm.” She arched her hips as he moved his finger inside of her. He moaned against her neck as he felt her clench against his finger.

“You’re very wet.” He whispered in her ear before he kissed her earlobe. She shivered and he withdraw his finger, placing it in his mouth and sucking it clean.

Her breathing was heavy. She was on cloud 9, she didn’t think it was entirely possible to be this wet. He picked her up and waddled over to the wall, his trousers still around his ankles.

Once against the wall, she met his gaze and gasped loudly when he entered her. He was hell of a lot bigger than she anticipated.

“Oh Shit.”

“Duffy..” he groaned as he gently entered her, giving her time to adjust to his length.

Duffy dug her nails into his back as he began to make love to her. She bit his neck as she desperately tried to stop herself from being too vocal.

“Don’t stop!” She begged as she dug her nails harder into his upper back, scratching her nails over him.

“Baby!”

“Ugh, God, Yes!!” She groaned as she felt her body begin to tingle, “Harder…”

His teeth scraped against her neck as he thrusted harder. His thrusts now becoming out of sync as he felt her begin to clench against him.

A couple of seconds later, Duffy hit her climax.

“Fuck yes!! Yes!!!”

“Duffy!!” He came with her, his thrusts slowing down as they began to relax, their breathing heavy and erratic. She sleepily slumped against his shoulder and mumbled,

“I never thought fucking my best friend would be so…”

“Amazing?”

“Tiring.” She giggled softly as he planted a kiss against the side of her head. There was nothing spoken for a couple of minutes, both of them just happy to cuddle the other.

“Duffy?” He whispered after a couple of seconds.

“Yes Charlie?” She lifted her head from his shoulder.

“Can I take you home?”

She smiled sadly, “I’d love nothing more but Andrew’s expecting me back.” She kissed him tenderly, “Soon. You can take me home and fuck me soon.”

He groaned softly and that’s when she gasped, feeling him grow inside of her once more. Meeting his eye, she replied.

“Christ, you’re always horny.”

“For you, always.” He mumbled into her ear, ran his tongue over her inner lobe and bit her ear. He fucked her once more, finishing inside her again. His teeth against her neck again. He wanted nothing more to bite her, mark her and make everyone know who she belonged too.

Running her tongue over his jawline, Duffy whispered; “I love you.”

He smiled, “I love you too.”


End file.
